


Stormy Nights

by ShadowBeaw



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Showers, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBeaw/pseuds/ShadowBeaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance meeting turns into something neither expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Nights

The sky lit up for a quick moment followed closely by hard, rumbling thunder that seemed to shake even the air.  The sound of pouring rain returned immediately, drowning out the sound of Cloud darting across the muddy road.  He quickly ran up the stairs of the small inn seeking the protective roof of the porch.  A moment of relief washed through him when the fat droplets no longer pelted down on him but the feeling vanished just as quickly when he felt the weight of his clothes.  Completely soaked from head to toe.  Wiggling his toes, he could feel water sitting in his boots.

 

"Perfect," he grumbled to himself as he squeezed the excess water from blonde locks of hair.

 

"Caught by suprise as well?"  A familiar deep voice caused Cloud to turn his head, blue eyes falling upon an old friend.  The edge of his lip lifted.  "Vincent Valentine."

 

Glowing crimson eyes met his blue and the taller man nodded.  "Cloud.  It's been some time."

 

"Yuffie's coronation."  Cloud ran a hand through his wet locks, "Still can't believe she gave right in to Godo."

 

"Reiji changed her mind and helped her grow.  I believe it's why Godo asked her."

 

Cloud nodded.  "She has certainly taken to the part well.  I saw her two months back and she was having the time of her life.  Godo actually seemed a little nervous, like he was rethinking his decision.  He should have known though, it's Yuffie."  A half-smile crept across the gunman's lips, an image of the small ninja forming, no doubt wrecking havoc at the meetings she had to attend.  

 

A streak of lightning brightened up the sky once more causing both men to look at the dark forest.  Shortly after, the air and ground shook again with thunder.  "Perhaps we should take this inside," Vincent suggested, motioning for the door.  The swordsman nodded, adjusted the broadsword on his back, then led the way inside the small inn.

 

The lobby was quiet, aside from the storm raging outside.  There was a man sitting in the corner, book in hand and clearly deep into it.  A woman was heading up a set of stairs, next to a large counter, with a small boy trailing behind her, attempting to jump up each step.  The brunette behind the counter stood up from the stool she was perched on, a smile automatically sliding onto her lips.

 

"Hello.  Two rooms please,"  Cloud said as the pair approached the counter.

 

"I apologize.  Currently their is only one room available with a single queen-sized bed."  The woman bowed her head.  Thoughts of the two very attractive men in the same bed started to swirl.

 

Cloud looked back to Vincent.  "One doesn't need a bed to rest in."

 

"Wouldn't be the first time either."  Those words sent a wave of heat through the brunette forcing her to bite the inside of her mouth.  Vincent nodded as the blonde turned back to the counter.  "We'll take it."  

 

Thankfully the words automatically spilled from her lips, giving her time to compose herself.  "Yes sir.  Seventy-five gil, please."  Cloud counted out the money and placed in on the counter as the brunette turned to grab the last key off the rack.  "Room 201.  Go up the stairs and it's directly to your right."  Steely gray eyes  watched the water drip off the swordsman's chin.  "Would you like me to bring up more towels?"

 

"Yes, that would be great.  Oh, could you bring up a bottle of whatever you have and a little something to eat?"

 

The brunette nodded, smile widening.  "That will be no problem sir."  Cloud said 'thanks' then grabbed the key off the counter and headed for the stairs.  Blue eyes caught sight of the little boy hopping onto the second to last step, the woman waiting patiently at the top.  "Come now, we don't want to be in anyone's way, Sihan."

 

"Just one more step!"  The boy replied and readied himself for the last jump.  Cloud half-smiled and waved at the woman that it was okay.  She mouthed a 'thank you' in return.  "Hup!"  Sihan rocked his arms then jumped forward.  When his feet landed, he hollered and jumped with both arms in the air.  "I did it, Ya-ya!"

 

"Yes you did, good job!"  She smacked his much smaller hand and smiled.  "Now let's see how many bubbles we can fit in the bathtub."  The small boy cheered before grabbing her hand, allowing her to lead the way back to their room.  Amber eyes flicked back to both men, as they came up the stairs, and she smiled warmly.  Cloud returned the smile before they disappeared out of his sight.  

 

Up the stairs and to the right, 201 was written in big white numbers upon the door.  Cloud used the key, then pushed the door open.  The room was small but spacious.  A desk with chair was tucked in the far-right corner, close to the queen-sized bed.  The bathroom was on the other side of the bed.  There was also a wardrobe tucked in the other corner.  Dark blue curtains covered the window above the desk.

 

"One of the better rooms we've stayed in," Cloud commented as the two men walked inside.

 

"And there's only two of us."  Vincent slipped the pack off his back and set it on the ground by the bed.

 

"Good point."  Cloud propped his beloved sword against the wall, close to the desk, then peeled his wet shirt off.  A shiver ran down his spine from the air on his wet skin as he resisted the urge to throw the soaked clothing on the ground.  "Mind if I go first?"

 

Vincent shook his head.  "I have better protection against the elements."  The dark crimson cloak he wore was unclasped and slipped off his shoulders, then hung up on the small coat rack by the door.  Only a portion of the gunman's shirt and pants were touched by the rain.

 

"Bastard."  Cloud grumbled as he headed for the bathroom.  Behind him, he heard Vincent chuckle.  He smiled at the sound and was thankful the stoic man had learned to open up around their journey-formed family.  Years after Meteor had brought them all closer.

 

Inside the bathroom, the shirt was tossed in the sink before he dumped out the water in his boots and placed them next to the tub.  The rest of his clothes joined his shirt.  The water was turned on hot before he pulled the small pin to change to the showerhead.  He hissed as he stepped into the tub but welcomed the heat warming his cold skin.

 

Shortly after he stepped in, there was a knock on the door before it was cracked open.  "Towels," was all Vincent said before coming in.  Blue eyes watched through the shower curtain as the gunman placed the white, fluffy towels on the toilet seat.  He paused before leaving.  "They brought fruit, cheese, and a bottle of Golden Mog."

 

Cloud heard the door click, giving no room to reply.  He quickly rinsed out his hair, then shut off the water.  That's when he remembered he had no change of clothes.  "Son of a..."  Wrapping the towel around his waist, he stepped out of the tub and turned to the sink.  There was no hope for them.  

 

 

When he opened the door, Vincent turned to look at him, mid-undressing.  His shirt was wrapped around his upper arms, torso bare and head slightly bowed.  His eyebrows knitted together, questioning the blonde.

 

"Wouldn't happen to have an extra pair of pants?"

 

The edge of Vincen't lip lifted as he pulled his shirt off the rest of the way.  "Yes, I believe I can spare you some pants."  The laughter could be heard in the gunman's voice.  The swordsman held up his middle finger at the older man and leaned against the wall, one hand holding his towel.  Blue eyes watched Vincent reach into his pack before slowly wandering over the pale skin of his back and faded scars.  He noticed the taller man's dark hair was shorter than before, stopping just below his shoulders.  Yuffie's name instantly came to mind, recalling talk of her trimming his 'mane' down.

 

"Here,"  Vincent tossed the blonde a pair of black pj pants, who caught them in his free hand.

 

"Thanks.  I owe you."  The gunman nodded then watched Cloud disappear back into the bathroom.  Crimson eyes lingered on the door for a moment, thinking how good the blonde still looked.  Then he turned, walked over to the desk, and poured himself a drink.  The liquid was golden, hence the name, tasted like nuts, again another reference to the small creatures, and burned like hell going down.  His body instantly warmed and tingled from the strong alcohol.  Behind him, the door opened causing him to quickly pour another.

 

"Pour me one?"  Cloud ask while using a fresh towel to dry his hair.  The gunman grabbed the other glass from the desk then tipped the bottle over, waiting until the glass was half-full before tilting it back.  Both drinks in hand, he walked over to the blonde and handed his over.

 

"For chance meetings," Cloud said, raising his glass.

 

"And surprise night storms."  They clinked their glasses then gulped down the burning liquid.

 

"..Damn!  This warms you right up.  Faster than the shower."  Cloud draped the towel over his shoulder then walked over to the desk.  A slice of strawberry disappeared into his mouth, followed by a slice of banana and cheese.

 

Vincent breathed out slowly, then went to his pack, grabbed a pair of his own pants, and went into the bathroom without a word.  The blonde gulped down another shot, then tossed another bite of cheese into his mouth and fell back onto the bed.  The alcohol was warm in his belly and heated his cheeks, taking away any last remaining cold clinging to him. His body relaxed into the mattress as a body high settled over him.  Slowly his mind began to wander, eyes closing,  when the shower kicked on.  

 

The image of the gunman stripping out of his pants appeared his mind, more pale skin being revealed.  Lucky for him, he could truly imagine what the older man looked like.  An unknown benefit of their journey to save the world.  He could see the hot water making it's way over his strong yet scarred body; his hands slicking back wet, shortened black hair; those same hands lathering soap along pale flesh.  Cloud shifted on the bed but didn't dismiss the daydream, actually getting overtaken by it.

 

Blue eyes opened to suddenly find Vincent looming over him, wet, black hair clinging to his pale skin and those crimson eyes of his, dark but glowing brightly as he stared into his blue.  Cloud swallowed hard when he watched the gunman lean over, his hands being used to prop him up.  "Vin-"  Lips silenced his voice.  The taller man's lips were softer than he thought, far softer.  Then the pressure on his mouth increased, forcing his lips to part.  Vincent instinctively took advantage of the moment, sneaking his tongue in.  Cloud responded to the deeper kiss, his own tongue brushing against the gunman's.  The blonde couldn't stop the soft moan from escaping but once it did, Vincent immediately stopped and pulled back to look into hazy, blue eyes.

 

"Cloud... I-"  The swordsman silenced him with a finger.

 

"Don't Vince.  Don't."  Gently his hand moved along the gunman's cheek and to the back of his neck.  "I want this as much as you."  Cloud pulled him back down and crushed their lips together, not letting Vincent escape.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge given to me by my partner in crime. Vincent and Cloud, first kiss, 1500 words. Clearly I went over the word amount but I couldn't help myself XD


End file.
